parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style)
Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) is Christian Love's movie-spoof of "Tekken Love in the Risen Christ". Cast *Baby Wario (Yoshi's Island) as Young Kazuya Mishima *Wario (WarioWare) as Adult Kazuya Mishima *Chloe (The New Adventures of Madeline) as Young Christie Monteiro *Jade (Mortal Kombat) as Adult Christie Monteiro *Young Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Young Jun Kazama *Megara (Hercules) as Adult Jun Kazama *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Young Eddy Gordo *Zack (SpyMasters) as Adult Eddy Gordo *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Young Tiger Jackson *Aladdin as Adult Tiger Jackson *Lucas (Earthbound) as Young Lee Chaolan *9-Volt (WarioWare/Kids Church Classics) as Adult Lee Chaolan *Jeff (Earthbound) as Young Bruce Irvin *TJ Combo (Killer Instinct) as Adult Bruce Irvin *Ness (Earthbound) as Young Violet *18-Volt (WarioWare) as Adult Violet *Jaq (Cinderella) as Gon *Louie (The Land Before Time) as Young Alex *Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Adult Alex *Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) as Young Combot *Spinal (Killer Instinct) as Adult Combot *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Heihachi Mishima *Fulgore (Killer Instinct) as Ogre *Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) as Heihachi's Guards *Eyedol (Killer Instinct) as True Ogre *Ana (WarioWare) as Woman *Wario-Man (WarioWare Touched!) as Devil *Friend Owl (Bambi) as Christie's Grandfather * Baby Peach (Yoshi's Island) as Young Angel * Mrs. Kay (Kids Church Classics) as Adult Angel Scenes *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 1 - The Beginning/Prologue/"Life High the Cross" *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 2 - Conversation for the Meaning *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 3 - The Great Mall/"When I See That Girl Of Mine" *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 4 - Wario Leads the Way *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 5 - Chloe and Cody visits Training *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 6 - Yoshi's Island Adventure *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 7 - Wario's Captured *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 8 - Ratigan's Plan *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 9 - Free *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 10 - Plan For a Party *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 11 - "I Hate You"/Jade meets Wario *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 12 - Jade's Surprise/"Prepare to Die" (Ratigan's Song)/Escape for Good *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 13 - "To God To Be the Glory" *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 14 - Ratigan's Greatest Act *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 15 - Happy Life *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 16 - The Party *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 17 - Nowhere Can Realize Jade or Zack/Friend Owl's Funeral *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 18 - Kidnapped/Rescue/Escaped from Kidnapped *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 19 - Battle/Battle with Fulgore/Final Battle of Wrath with Eyedol/Happy Ending *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (Christian Love Style) Part 20 - End Credits